


White Christmas

by Arribean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davecicle, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arribean/pseuds/Arribean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: How Dave is Freezing his Ass Off and John Thinks it is very Amusing</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that it is not Christmas yet, or faintly near it, but it popped in my head as I was staring at the ceiling while trying to fall to sleep. Needless to say, sleeping did not come, but this was produced. I like criticism, just not a beating, please be nice.
> 
> I own nothing but the electronic device this was written on, not even the desk said electronic device was on... I'm a poor college student.

John has to stop the laugh that bubbles up in him when he sees his best friend huddled up in every blanket he thinks the house can hold. He wouldn’t even know the pile of blankets that was on his bed was even his friend if it was not for the sunglasses peeking out of the top of the pile. It also didn’t help that the whole pile was shivering as well, as if, with even all those blankets, he was still cold. He had not imagined that Dave Strider, the Dave Strider would be taken down a peg or two just because of some sort of cold temperature.

“Yeah laugh it up. I hope you are still laughing when you have a davecicle in your room. And then it would be even so cold that they wouldn’t be able to move me so they would just have to hold my funeral in your room, staring at the ice cube that has become your best friend. You would have to get a new bed because I would be frozen here like some kind of permanent statue. And every time you go to sleep you will have to stare at your frozen friend and get all depressed because if only you hadn’t forced me here during winter you would still have your best friend. I hope you are happy Egderp, you are going to be the one to kill me. I’m going to haunt you in all my ironic icicle glory and you will just regret the day you invited me here,” Dave rants, but his voice comes out more in a mumble than anything since he was covered in almost twenty blankets.

“Don’t even fool yourself like that Dave. You are the one who wanted to have a white Christmas. And it’s not like it is even cold outside, you are being over-dramatic.”

“Dude, this is no joke, I feel like I’m going to get frostbite sitting here,” Dave almost whines.

John rolls his eyes, putting a mug out so Dave could see it. “Dad fixed us some hot chocolate since I told him about your crying. He also said he was going to turn up the heat.”

Pale hands slowly exit the mound of blankets, grabbing onto the mug. “Mr. Egbert is the best.”

“He said he was tired of hearing someone bitching and complaining about how cold it was.”

“I think that was you,” Dave says, sipping on the hot chocolate.

John chuckles. “Well warm up, I’m bringing you out to play in the snow in a little bit.”

“You think I’m getting out of this mound of blankets?”

“You are and I will drag you out of there myself if I need to. I’ll even give you an extra sweater and the warmest jacket we have,” John bribes. “I can always come over to Texas during the summer so you can listen to me whine about how hot it is.”

“You better,” Dave says, looking to his friend.

When summer came around, Dave was sorely disappointed in how John didn’t make a fuss about how hot it was in the apartment like some whiny bitch and was more than happy to go run around in the hot Texas sun.


End file.
